


we could slow dance to rock music (kiss while we do it)

by fowlbyname45



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Music, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: One evening on the Razor Crest, you ask your partner to dance.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 23





	we could slow dance to rock music (kiss while we do it)

**Author's Note:**

> "Screw your anonymity  
> Loving me is all you need to feel  
> Like I do  
> We could slow dance to rock music  
> Kiss while we do it  
> Talk till we both turn blue"  
> -Freak, Lana Del Rey

It was a dreary evening on the Razor Crest, the kid already put to sleep and Din piloting the ship into hyperspace for the night. You entered the cockpit, seeing Din in his chair with only his plainclothes and helmet on. You grinned at the slight domesticity of the situation, and went over to wrap your arms around the stoic Mandalorian and place your chin on the top of his helmet.

“Hi,” you said, the smile evident in your voice.

“Hey,” he replied, pushing some controls. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just wanted to see you.”

He hummed in response, and you felt the small vibrations run through your arms. A few moments later, you pulled away and said, “Well, I’m gonna just stay here for a bit,” sitting down on one of the chairs and relaxing. 

“Okay.”

Once you were seated, you pulled out your device and earbuds and put on some music. One of the first songs to come up on your shuffle caused you to grin and an idea to form in your mind. You stood up again and unplugged the headphones, approaching the pilot’s seat. 

“Hey Din?”

“Yeah?”

You held out a hand towards him. “Do you wanna dance?”

He looked up at you, and you could just imagine his surprised expression under the helmet. “Do I want to...dance?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun.”

“Well, I’m sort of busy right now -”

“That’s a load of bantha shit, we’re already in hyperspace.” You weren’t going to let Din’s habit of piloting even when he didn’t have to get in the way of your idea.

Din sighed, and after a moment’s pause you heard what you had been wanting to hear. “Fine. How bad can it be, right?”

You grinned excitedly, motioning for Din to take your hand. “Right!”

He did so, and after he was standing you started the music and began singing along.

“ _If everything was everything_

_But everything is over_

_Everything could be everything_

_If only we were older!”_

Din admired you as you sang for a moment before asking. “So, how do you want us to do this? I’m not very experienced at dancing…”

You stopped singing along to respond to him. “That’s easy. Just put one of your hands on my waist and the other on my shoulder and we’ll figure it out from there.”

Din awkwardly carried out these instructions as you enjoyed the feeling of his hands against your skin. “Okay, how’s that?”

“Good so far,” you joked, copying his movements so you were holding each other. “Now all we have to do is kind of...sway, I guess? Like this.” You started swaying side to side with the man in front of you, the music still going strong. 

“ _I guess it’s just a silly song about you_

_And how I lost you_

_And your brown eyes_ ,” you sang, this time a little softer. 

After a few moments, you smiled a little and reached up to grab the sides of Din’s helmet. “Can I see you?”

He looked around, as if to make sure no one else was on the ship, before nodding. You took the helmet off, hearing its familiar _hiss and click_ sound. 

You smiled at the sight of him, a slight smile on his own face and his curls a little messed up from the helmet. You didn’t think you would ever get tired of looking at him.

“Hey,” you said, probably sounding like a love-struck fool.

“Hi,” he replied as you enjoyed the sound of his natural voice. After a moment, the both of you continued swaying gently from side to side, just being held by each other. It was a nice feeling. The music continued playing, but it would be over before too long. 

“ _Honey, yeah, it’s no surprise_

 _That I got lost in your brown eyes,”_ you sang, looking up into Din’s eyes and taking in their warmth. You continued moving from side to side until the song was over, and once it was over you rested your head on his chest, not wanting to leave your comfortable position. After a minute or two, you looked up again to say, “So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?”

Din chuckled. “No, not at all. Not with you, _cyare_.”

At his sweet words, you blushed a little and wrapped your arms around him a little tighter. Before much time had passed, you felt your chin being lifted up slightly. “Can I…” Din started, and you nodded before he had even finished. 

When his lips met yours, you felt the familiar butterflies begin to gather in your stomach as you reciprocated easily. Kissing him was another thing you would never get tired of. 

After what could’ve been hours or just a few moments, he pulled away and rested his forehead against yours. “Love you,” he mumbled, barely audible over the sound of both your heartbeats.

“I love you too,” you replied, hugging him tightly. And you meant it more than anything you had ever said in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, the song they dance to is Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga, lol.


End file.
